


Set of Two

by copperquitter



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: GMM - Freeform, M/M, Roommates, chase makes an appearance, non-established relationship, ten feet tall, these boys are weenies and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperquitter/pseuds/copperquitter
Summary: Mike realizes he's really, really into the idea of Alex being dominant.





	Set of Two

It starts out innocently enough.

Mike is in the kitchen of their shared home, trying to pry open a jar when he hears someone shuffle into the room. He turns his head to come face to face with Alex, who is peering over his shoulder despite being an inch or so shorter.

"Hey." Mike greets him flatly, a little surprised to see Alex up so early.

"You trying to open that?" Alex says, ignoring Mike's hello. "Yeah." Mike says, trying to not focus too hard on the delicious proximity of Alex, warm and solid behind him.  
"Well let me try it." Alex says, reaching his arm around Mike and taking the jar in one easy palm. With a quick twist it's open, and Alex looks up from his work at Mike, who raises his eyebrows in lieu of saying anything that might embarrass himself.  
"You're welcome!" Alex throws over his shoulder as he walks back out of the room. Mike sets the jar down on the counter and tries to count to ten to get his blood pressure to lower.  
No luck.  
He keeps imagining the muscle in Alex's arm shift as he opened the lid. Or the ease that it took him to do it. Or how he could easily push Mike's smaller frame up onto the counter and do whatever he wanted. Mike gripped the counter hard.  
This was not good.

 

The second time, Mike is a little more prepared.  
-Alex and Mike were sitting in the employee lounge at the office, lost in a stupid discussion about an idea for a new Ten Feet Tall episode. A basket of fries sat on the table in front of them half eaten among papers and open MacBooks.  
"Look, not saying it wouldn't be fun, but I don't think I'm comfortable with the viewers seeing so much of us." Mike said, his legs comfortably splayed apart and laid back in the couch. They were discussing a throwaway idea about a sumo wrestling contest.  
Alex looked particularly good today, his bleached hair framing his face and the white of his NASA shirt brightening his eyes.  
"I dunno dude, they'll probably enjoy seeing you more than me."  
Mike frowned and stiffened in his seat. "What are you talking about?"  
Alex grinned and grabbed a fry in a lost attempt at an diversion.  
"When we did the goth hot dog stand, everyone said you looked good."  
Mike snorted and let the brim of his pink hat cover his eyes. "Okay."  
"I mean it dude!" Mike looked up to see Alex leaning forward more, waving the fry for emphasis.  
"It's not like I don't like myself or anything, but people are more likely to go for you."  
Mike frowned. "I have no idea what you're taking about." Alex shifted a hand through his light hair and continued. "You have a cool look to you, man."  
Mike let the comment rest for a beat before replying.  
"Thanks. But you do too, you know."  
Mike was worried by the thought that Alex didn't know how attractive he was. How his easy smile, bright eyes, and solid frame were a triple threat that came for his heart every time. Even now, he was resting his head on a arm that directly contrasted with his soft expression. He was a powerhouse disguised as a softie, and by god did Mike want to see more of it.  
"I know how we can decide this." Mike decided, feeling his fight or flight instinct kick in but pushing anyway. He moved the fry basket to the side of the table and got on one knee next to it.  
Alex laughed. "Proposing?"  
This gave Mike a rare full grin.  
"Not yet. I have to keep my virtue intact." Alex got down and mirrored Mike's pose.  
"Arm wrestle?"  
"Arm wrestle." Mike confirmed, keeping his eyes squarely away from Alex's thicker leg keeping his body upright.  
The pair locked hands, and after a beat Alex began pushing. Mike felt his whole body strain in an effort to keep his arm up. Alex laughed while he pushed, the sound seemingly unaffected. Mike felt his hand go a little numb, and then suddenly as soon as it had started, Alex had his hand pinned to the wooden table.  
"Got ya!" Alex said gleefully. Mike felt his whole body flush with the excitement of being pushed down, of submitting.  
He let go of Alex's hand and stood before all the blood rushed away from his head to somewhere more illicit.  
"See? You're a regular Hulk Hogan, man." Mike said, turning to leave the room before he started to do something he would regret. "Next time I'll just throw you on the ground!" Alex yelled after him.  
Mike was glad his back was turned as he left because of how very into that suggestion he was. 

The third time it was Alex who came into a realization of his own. The pair was charged with building some kind of tiny kids playground for an upcoming video. Bars and plastic bits scattered the outdoor courtyard alongside the two men. Alex grumbled while trying to assemble two pipes, his normal playful mood disappearing with the midday heat. Mike was a little better, having removed his normal hat in forfeit to the summer. One of the pieces was a green tube that barely was a foot and a half wide.  
"Man, I don't even know what this is supposed to be." Alex said resignedly from his cross legged position. He held it up to Mike. "I mean, can a kid even fit in this?"  
Mike eyed the garish plastic. "Sure, I mean I bet I can fit in it." Alex laughed, a bit of his good humor returning. "No way. This thing is like a foot wide."  
Mike took the green plastic from Alex, and with a lot of struggling for show, put the tube around his upper arms and shoulders. His arms were snugly restrained next to his sides and the pair giggled as Mike hopped around a little with his new appendage.  
"See?" Mike said, flapping a hand. "This is what they would call a child-restraining device." He lowered himself onto his knees next to Alex. "I can't go anywhere like this." Something about the way Mike was on his knees pulled at something dark in Alex's stomach. Alex reached out and grabbed the lip of the plastic and pulled, and Mike toppled over into Alex's lap like a fallen tree.  
"Hey! Watch the goods!" Mike joked, not moving from his new horizontal position.  
The heat was making the back of Alex's neck prickle with the need to do more, lean down, and show Mike that he could do more than pull him down.  
"I could get used to this." Mike said, closing his eyes and letting his body rest limply. Alex tried to shake himself out of his haze and helped push Mike up and out of the green tube.  
"Freedom at last." Mike said, rubbing at the red lines pressed into his upper arms. Alex felt his gaze fix on the marks. The sudden desire for the mark to be from his hands was overwhelming.  
"Alex?" Mike said, looking a little concerned. "I think the heat is getting to us."  
"Yeah." Alex said, looking away and feeling very much like he was copping out. 

The fourth time is no accident by anyone's admission. Alex and Mike were at a party for the crew, both nursing a drink when someone, maybe Lizzie, suggested a game of truth or dare.  
"What are we, kids?" Mike said, drowned out by the boos of other crew members.  
"Return to your roots, Mikey." Alex said from next to him, a easy arm slung over the back of the couch that they were sitting on. Mike refused to look over in order to retain his remaining decency.  
The first few rounds were harmless, mostly small dares and open secrets. However when the turn fell to Chase, he set his eyes on Mike with a look of glee that made Mike apprehensive.  
"Mike." Chase said, rocking back and forth. "Truth or dare." Mike sighed and pushed a hand in front of his eyes. "Dare." Chase leaned forward and pointed. "I dare you to kiss Alex for 5 seconds." The next moment was stunned silence until Mike found his voice enough to croak out a refusal. "W-what? No way man!"  
"Would you rather do a truth?" The glittery look in Chase's eyes made Mike reconsider his choice. He looked at Alex who looked a little red but didn't look as nervous as Mike felt.  
"What's a little love between friends?" Alex said, trying to go for easy going but sounding a little strained underneath.  
Mike sighed heavily and looked at a Alex's shoulder. "Are you cool with this?" Alex's answering smile and shrug let Mike know he's okay with enough to not stop it, which gave Mike just enough courage to lean forward, gently wrap a hand around Alex's larger arm and press their mouths together. It's nothing like he would have ever imagined, but it's also holding up really well in comparison to the hundreds of times he's thought about this moment. Cheering erupted around them, but Mike didn't hear a word. A warm hand rested gently on his lower back and to his surprise Alex gave a sweet push with his mouth and the spike of interest in his groin became a beacon in an instant. He felt the hand on his back fist his shirt in response to his own pushing. Mike felt his body automatically lean in and allow Alex's arm to draw him in closer.  
Just as it started, suddenly it was over, and Mike felt a physical ache in his chest at the removal.  
"Wow, what a show." Someone near him said, but Mike was focused on the red of Alex's mouth in contrast with the thin rings of blue in his eyes, pupils blown wide.  
Interesting. 

The final time was Mike testing his limits. Ever since the party, the memory of Alex's eyes has stayed in his head like a tattoo. He wants, needs, to get Alex to loose control like that again. To get him to push him, control him, and take him where he so desperately wanted to go.  
He tries the subtle route at first, doing little things like having Alex do things around the house and complimenting him on it. The pleased look Alex gets from it is more than enough to sustain him until it isn't. Mike knows that battles aren't won by subtlety, so Mike gets out of the shower one night, hears the hum of the tv in the other room and decides to push his luck.  
Clad only in his black button fly jeans, he pads over to the doorway and watches the screen for a moment.  
"What's on?" He asked.  
"Nothing good." Alex answers, not looking up from his position on the couch.  
Mike hummed noncommittally, crossing his arms in the doorway and leaning. He can be patient. After a few minutes he is rewarded by Alex looking over, mouth open and clearly about to speak. Mike raised an eyebrow when no words came out. "What's up?" He said, fully aware of the show he was with his flushed face and wet hair.  
Alex said nothing and to Mike's surprise he is up and over next to him in record speed.  
"What're you-" Mike is interrupted by Alex's strong hands grabbing Mike's lithe torso and pushing him down on the couch.  
"Woah-" Mike tries again, feeling deliciously out of control. Alex clambers on top of him, his thick legs trapping Mike's legs on either side and pulls his arms up easily and restrains him with one hand.  
Mike locked eyes with Alex and the blonde lowered his face to be even with Mike.  
"Mike." Alex whispered dangerously. "What do you think you're doing?"  
Mike swallowed. "What do you mean?" He said, unintentionally baring his neck. "Don't think I don't know what you're trying." Alex said, voice low and serious and going straight to Mike's dick.  
"I-I have no idea-" Mike tried one more time, before Alex used his free hand to grab Mike by the face, and gently but easily guide Mike's gaze up at him.  
"I know you." He said, the kind eyes returning. "I know that you're trying to get a reaction out of me."  
"Is it working?" Mike tried, smiling up at Alex despite himself.  
This gets a low grown out of Alex, who for a moment loosens his grip on Mike's arms. "I want to be sure this is what you want." Alex says, avoiding eye contact. "I know I'm not exactly the 10 out of the two of us." Mike felt a sharp blade cut into his arousal. "What?" He said, pushing his arms at Alex's grip. "Alex. Alex, how can you say that?" Alex's grip loosened and Mike used the moment to cup his face with his hands. "Alex, I'm not exaggerating when I say that you're the hottest person I've ever met in my life."  
Alex snorted derisively but Mike pressed on. "You're funny, you're smart, you have gorgeous blue eyes and a great smile." Mike searched for eye contact before continuing. "And the fact that you could probably keep me down easily is incredibly hot."  
It's this that causes Alex to make full eye contact, and to Mike's delight the pupils are just as blown as the night at the party. "Is that something you want?" He says roughly.  
"Yes." Mike hissed out. "So much." With this, their mouths crashed together. The pair kissed messily, hands gripping each other and legs intertwined. At some point, Alex had undone the buttons on his fly and had a steady hand just under his waistband. "You're driving me crazy." Mike said, unusually impatient. "I need you." He added, voice breaking on the last word. At the crack in his voice Alex groaned and pushed Mike onto the floor, Alex on top and Mike below. In between heated kisses to Mike's neck and shoulder Alex groaned out appreciatively.  
"God, Mike, you don't even know." He started to suck at a spot just above Mike's collarbone. Mike shuddered and felt his hips roll upwards into Alex.  
"You're so beautiful." He continued. "You're so..." At this Alex broke away and looked down into Mike's hazy brown eyes. "You look like a dream." He finished, voice quiet. Alex cupped Mike's face with both hands and kissed him deeply. After a few languid seconds they broke apart, the glow of the tv casting shadows across the eyes and bridge of Mike's face.  
"Alex, you know I love the way you look, right?" Mike said, full lips pushed into a smile. Alex let his head drop next to Mike's to avoid showing his face turning beet red. Mike wrapped his arms around Alex's thick midsection and sucked in a deep breath. "You're gorgeous. I love how solid you are." Alex let out a snicker. "That's an interesting way to phrase that."  
Mike breathed out, trying to think of how he could make Alex understand.  
"No it's...you could keep me down here if you wanted to." Alex stilled. "You could...do whatever you wanted." Mike continued, running his hands up and down Alex's back. "And you know what?" He said lowly. "I would let you."  
Alex let out a guttural moan at that and in one motion, got into his knees and pulled Mike up.  
He hefted Mike up and walked the two of them down the short hallway to his room. With one hand Alex pushed Mike into the bed and clambered on top of him. Mike gripped the fabric of Alex's shirt and wrapped his legs around the blonde.  
Suddenly, a ringing filled the air. The two broke apart and Alex let out a exasperated groan and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He looked at it and answered the call while keeping eye contact with Mike.  
"Hello?" He said, hand still on the back of Mike's neck.  
"Hey- what're you doing right now?" Came Chase's voice crackling through the receiver.  
"...Why?" Alex said.  
"I KNEW IT!" Chase yelled through the phone, and then quieter, "I'll leave you both alone then."  
Before Alex could say anything, Chase had hung up. The pair stared at each other before breaking into laughter.  
"H-how did he know?" Alex said, rolling onto his side next to Mike. "I don't know." Mike said, smiling over at him. They snickered together before Alex let the phone fall away and resumed his administrations.

Hours later, exhausted and satisfied, Mike turned on his side to face Alex in the bed. "Looks like I'm never wearing these pants again." He said with mischief in his eyes. Alex laughed. "Not unless you want a repeat." Mike tucked his head lower. "I'd be fine with that." He said. Alex reached over and pressed a kiss onto his head. "Same here."  
The pair drifted off in companionable silence.  
As the moon kept its rotation high in the sky, Mike made a note to call and thank Chase. He'd done them a favor after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it, please leave a comment if you'd like more about these two idiots.


End file.
